supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brahm and Treat vandalize the speeches and PowerPoint games
Preparation A (Funniest jokes) Nicole: "I am going to treat the family with some of the funniest jokes ever!" starts typing the jokes Nicole: "I figured because everyone has been good, I'd treat them with some good jokes! What can go wrong?" Cause A and Treat are with their friends Richard, Ross, Craig, Mitchell, and Lucas on Nicole's computer Brahm: "Guys, we can't wait to mess this up!" Treat: "Yeah, it'll be fun!" Richard: "Yeah!" Mitchell: "Add Yo Mama jokes too!" Effect A Nicole: "Let's see some funny jokes at the powerpoint!" Haidyn/Skyla/Orla/Kayla/Treat/Brahm: (in unison) "Okay!" Treat, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, and Haidyn follow Nicole and Robert to the office Nicole: "After I opened up the PowerPoint, what came next was absolutely shocking." opens up the PowerPoint on the computer, feeling completely shocked of what happened for the title slide, which has tampered gestures, such as the middle finger gasps Nicole: "Oh, and the jokes. Let's check them out." checks out the slide Nicole: (reads) "Nobody likes your fucking shit bitch, eat some shit, suck my Dick, cum sucker, motherfucker, whore, fuck you all, you all fucking suck." gasps again and Treat are laughing Aftermath A Nicole: "I was very very angry for what they did." Nicole: "I WORKED VERY HARD ON THAT POWERPOINT AND YOU DO NOT MESS IT UP! SO AS A CONSEQUENCE, BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU IN MY OFFICE!" to: Nicole's office Nicole: (speaking through her teeth) "Brahm, Treat, have a seat." and Treat sit down in their perspective seats Nicole: "Mommy worked very hard on her PowerPoint day and night. You two had to go and mess it up. Care to explain why?" Brahm: Treat: Nicole: "Did you think it was very funny? Did you think it was a joking matter, huh?" Treat: "Well..." Nicole: "Well I didn't. It was rude and offensive! So GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING! IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE DAYS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR TONIGHT, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW AND IN ADDITION TO THAT, YOU BOTH BROUGHT YOURSELVES TRIPS TO NAUGHTY PITS! AND YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" Brahm: "I HATE YOU MUMMY!" Treat: "WE DON'T WANNA GO TO THE NAUGHTY PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" comes into Nicole's office and scoops the twin boys to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Boys, you were both placed in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mummy's presentation. Now stay in here for 3 minutes please." Brahm: "Bite me!" Treat: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR WAY!" Nicole: "I cannot believe what he just said, get the fuck out of my way." Nicole: "Do not use those naughty words, boys. Stay there for three minutes both of you." Treat: "Bitch!" Nicole: "The next presentation will be called "Math Jeopardy". Spoil it, and you will both go to your room and stay there until the next morning, and I will extend your punishment times." Nicole: "I was very very very angry with them." Nicole: "When your three minutes are up, we're going to spank you!" Robert: "Don't you think you're being harsh on the boys, Nicole? Why do they need spankings? They are abusive. Take a deep breath." takes a deep breath takes two digital timers and sets them each to three minutes Brahm: "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN EVIL, UGLY BITCH!" knocks over the Naughty Pit, throws it around, and throws a beanbag at a school timer, with other beanbags, one by one, as the fourth lands straight at the other school timer, and the 8th lands straight at Nicole Nicole: (angrily) "NOW YOUR TIME HAS BEEN TRIPLED TO 9 MINUTES!" Brahm: "NO! I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE FOR LONGER!" picks up the digital timers, and resets Brahm's timer to nine minutes Elapsed: 1:41 to 1:44 approaches Treat Nicole: "Apologize to me right now." Treat: "I'M NOT GONNA SAY SORRY!" Nicole: "Right! You can stay there for another nine minutes!" Treat: "Sheesh!" Elapsed: 6:50 to 6:53 gets out some vodka and drinks it Treat: "I.....HAAAAIT......UUUUUU...." (Translation: "I hate you!") Nicole: (angrily) "YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF AN EXTRA 6 MINUTES, YOUNG MAN!" vomits sends Treat back to his Naughty Pit and sets the timer to 6 minutes Elapsed: 10:39 to 10:42 Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "Your time starts over." Elapsed: 12:59 to 13:03 Treat: " I AM NOT APOLOGIZING!" Nicole: "Your time will start over too, Treat." Elapsed: 16:41 to 16:45 Brahm: "I DON'T WANT TO SAY SORRY!" Elapsed: 22:02 to 22:06 Treat: "I WON'T GIVE YOU AN APOLOGY!" Nicole: "They just tested me on every level and held on until it was time to go to bed." Nicole: "Both of you, tell everybody in this family goodnight and then you're going straight to bed." locks the vodka away grabs Brahm and Treat by their arms and scoops the twins upstairs into their room Preparation B (Math Jeopardy) and Orla are in their bedroom, working on homework cut to: and Treat snicker with their friends while on Nicole's computer Nicole: "Yes, I have the speeches, and they're on my computer. Don't worry, they'll be presented as soon as I'm finished. Ciao." hangs up the phone see a white sheet tied on the doorknob to the computer room covers her computer with a White Sheet Cause B Lucas: "This is going to be awesome! Don't you agree?!" Brahm: "Let's replace the speeches with mean messages, rude gestures, and swears." Craig: "Good idea!" Treat: "Uh, Brahm. There's a white sheet on the computer, it means we can't touch." Brahm: "So?" Treat: "So we don't care!" takes off the white sheet tears the white sheet in half pees on the white sheets Effect B Nicole: "Let's play Math Jeapordy!" Orla/Kayla/Skyla/Haidyn: "OK!" looks at the title that has a downloaded picture of the Oblivious Bastard Award Nicole: "The oblivious Bastard award?" Orla: "Who did this, Mom?" [Nicole plays the music, realizing that the Jeapordy! ''theme has changed to ''Under the Influence ''by Eminem] Nicole: (gasps) "OMG! Not again!" Music playing: "So you can suck my balls if you don't like my Dick, cause I was high when I wrote this so suck my balls," turns the music off in fright Nicole: "And the other slides." looks at the slide, feeling completely shocked of which it says, it says "Sut up suk my you in bob yo beter swalo it i got a chane wth a in platina plac on it is ther a hondrad dola bil il on it gasps Nicole: "How such filthy language! I know Brahm and Treat did it to the last one, they probably did it to this one. I've had it with them. There will be consequences for them." Aftermath B furious Nicole swings Brahm and Treat to the center Nicole: "YOU TWO ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR THREE WEEKS AND FIVE DAYS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A WEEK, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR THREE DAYS, YOU LOST ALL YOUR DOLLS FOR TWO, AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR TWO WEEKS! Your father will talk to you about it when he gets home." arrives home Robert: "How was it?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined and vandalized the speech and replaced it with profane language. It almost cost me a job." Robert: "RIGHT!!!! NAUGHTY PITS!" carries the boys to the Naughty Pits Robert: "Both of you are now in your Naughty Pits because you ruined mommy's presentation, and that was not very nice of you. Mommy worked very hard on it. So it's three minutes for you young men." Brahm: "Treat and I were just having fun." and Treat escape from their Naughty Pits, rush out the front door and race outside to play with their friends Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross Haidyn: "MOM, ROBERT, the boys are going outside!" Robert: "BRAHM ALLEN AND TREAT TRITON, YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nicole, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla begin chasing Brahm and Treat like furious hyenas Nicole: "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY, GIRLS!" Brahm: "NA NA NA NA NA, YOU CAN'T CATCH US!!!" starts throwing rocks at Orla throws rocks at Nicole Robert: "COME BACK HERE ON THE DOUBLE!!!!!" throws rocks at Robert and Treat meet their friends outside Craig's house and Treat begin playing catch with their friends Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross boys see Robert and Nicole and the girls arrive and run off to the Power plant and Leon dart out of their respective houses naked, following Brahm, Treat, Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross, Chris' parents and Leon's parents chase after them Robert: "They'd better not be at the playground." parents of Lucas, Craig, Richard, Mitchell and Ross rush out of their houses and follow Robert, Nicole, Chris's parents, Leon's parents and the girls Nicole: "I found the boys' clothes on the sidewalk." Robert: "And a trace of urine." to: and Treat and their friends run to the playground naked Nicole: "THERE THEY ARE!!" Treat: "Oh no! They're following us!" Robert, the girls and the parents of Brahm and Treat's friends run after them boys arrive at the playground and start throwing bricks and rocks at them, knocking them down throws sand at Nicole Robert: "THERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" hits Nicole kicks Robert hits the girls hits Nicole with a brick, injuring her leg throws sand at Robert pushes a little girl Brahm and Treat: (screeching at the top of their lungs) "WE WANT CRAIG, RICHARD, LUCAS, ROSS, CHRIS, LEON AND MITCHELL!!" Nicole: "If your bad behavior does not stop, the friendship with Craig will have to." Robert: "The same goes for the friendship with Mitchell, Lucas, Ross, Leon, Chris and Richard." parents take him home Craig's father: "Craig, if the behavior doesn't stop, the friendship with Brahm and Treat will have to." Craig's mother: "We are going to call their mother and father and tell them not to let you play with her little boys anymore." parents take him home Richard's mother: "Richard, if the bad behavior doesn't stop, then your father and I will not let you be friends with Brahm and Treat anymore." Richard's father: "Come on, we have to go to your doctor's appointment." Richard: "I'M NOT GOING TO MY DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT, SO FUCK YOU!" Richard's father: "Yes you are." parents take him home Mitchell's mother: "Let's go, Mitch, Brahm and Treat have to stay in timeout." Mitchell's father: "Son, those boys are a bad influence. I forbid Ye to play with them anymore." parents and grandmother take him home Ross' father: "Come on, you little rascal! Brahm and Treat are still grounded!" Ross' grandmother: "You stay away from those hoodlums if you know what's good for you!" Ross' mother: "I won't let you play with these boys until they can behave." father and his aunt take him home Lucas' aunt: "Lucas, I don't want you to play with those boys anymore; they are a bad influence." parents take him home Chris' father: "I never want you playing with those little boys anymore." Chris' mother: "I agree with your father. Brahm and Treat are a bad influence." parents take him home Leon's father: "You are never playing with those troublemakers again!" Leon's mother: "Brahm and Treat are grounded for life, Leon." Birou-Jennings family arrives home and Robert banish the boys to their bedroom and Treat start trashing their bedroom, smashing the furniture, flipping their beds upside down snatches Nicole's Mario statue and throws it against the wall, smashing it into pieces Preparation C (Spelling Family Feud) and Treat are recording themselves in their own band called "The Jennings Bros." with Brahm on with the mic and Treat on the drums is the back-up guitar player while Craig plays the keyboard Brahm/Treat: (singing) "Mommy and Daddy Stink! We hate Orla, Skyla, Haidyn and Kayla, too! Sha-la-la-la! Mommy should go and die in a car crash, because she's a stupid, smelly cow! Her face smells like a big pile of poo! La, la, la, la!" Nicole: "WILL YOU BOYS KEEP IT DOWN?!?! I'M WORKING ON A POWERPOINT!!!" Cause C Brahm: "Looks like mommy is making yet another powerpoint again!" Treat: "How about we add naked people in it?" Brahm: "Sure! That would be funny!" 2 once again vandalize the powerpoint Effect C Nicole: "Ready to play Spelling Family Feud?" Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Then let's begin!" Orla: "OK, mummy!" looks at the title screen and it has a ''Profanity makes talking FUN! ''image Nicole: "Not again. I thought I changed the password so that the boys couldn't get access to it." sees pictures of naked people Aftermath C brings the boys over to the couch and swings them to the center Nicole: "SINCE YOU BOTH VANDALIZED YET ANOTHER POWERPOINT GAME, YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND FIVE DAYS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV OR PLAY VIDEO GAMES FOR A WEEK AND A HALF, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK, YOUR TOYS AND DOLLS ARE GONE FOR FIVE DAYS AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH MY ELECTRONICS, WITH YOUR FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL FOR THREE WEEKS!" Brahm: "LET US WATCH TV, PLAY WITH OUR DOLLS, PLAY IN OUR PLAY CARS, AND SEE OUR FRIENDS YOU EVIL WITCH!" Nicole: "Just wait til your father gets home!" arrives home Robert: "Let me guess, they ruined your Powerpoint presentations again?" Nicole: "Yes." Robert: "IT'S NOW TIME THAT YOU HAVE WENT IN YOUR NAUGHTY PITS MISTERS!" drags Brahm and Treat to their Naughty Pits Robert: "Didn't you see the white sheet? It means, no touch. So stay in these pits for three minutes." and Treat race upstairs and watch ''The Pajanimals ''on DVD and eat some chocolate chip cupcakes finds Brahm and Treat Robert: "No, we are not watching the Pajanimals now. Go back to the Naughty Pit and switch off the television immediately." Braham: "NO!" Treat: "NEVER!!!!!!!!" Robert: "You have no other option." [Robert presses eject on the DVD remote, takes ''The Pajanimals DVD out of the DVD player, puts it back in its case and switches off both the TV and the DVD player] sends Brahm and Treat back to their respective Naughty Pits Robert: "Oh and by the way, I talked to your friends' parents on the telephone this evening. They said that you can't play with Richard, Craig, Mitchell, Lucas, Chris, Leon or Ross anymore. That's it, the friendship is over. You are going cold turkey." Brahm (screaming at the top of his lungs): "WE WANT ALL OUR FRIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" [Robert confiscates all of Brahm and Treat's The Pajanimals DVDs] Treat: (screaming at the top of his lungs): "GIVE US BACK OUR PAJANIMALS DVDs OR GO DIE IN A PLANE CRASH!" loses her temper even more Nicole: "JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!" Robert: "GO TO BED NOW!!!" Preparation D (Science Game) Brahm: "Ready or not, here I come!" throws balls all over the living room Treat: "NEVER FEAR!!! SUPERMAN IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!!!" jumps into the living room and throws spoons and fork all over the place Robert: "Boys stop! Mommy is working on a PowerPoint!" Brahm/Treat: "DID SOMEBODY SAY POWERPOINT?!?!" Robert: "Uh oh...Nicole, I think it is best we work on the PowerPoint while the boys are at preschool. And then turn off the laptop computer while the kids are present." Nicole: "Good idea. Boys, it's time to for to go to preschool! Hurry, hurry, hurry... get your things ready." Cause D 2 add more crap on the PowerPoint Effect D Nicole: "We will now play Science Games!" the PowerPoint plays, it shows pictures of homosexual men p***, middle fingers, ram ranch, misogyny, Donald Trump, and links to gay sites. Meanwhile, various songs of XXXTentacion is playing in the background Nicole: (annoyed) "Not again! Why didn't I put those boys up for adoption when I had the chance?" hear a knock on the door Nicole: "Who is it?" rushes to answer the door, to see a very cross elderly neighbor Elderly Neighbor: "It's me, Mrs. Wallace, ma'am." Nicole: "Oh, what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Wallace?" Mrs. Emily Wallace: "Are these your sons?" Nicole: (sighs) "What did they do this time?" Mrs. Emily Wallace: "These horrible, anti-social pair of juvenile delinquent punks played ding-dong-ditch on my property, trampled my garden and ruined my prized begonias. They knocked over my laundry I had hung out to dry and got them covered up in mud. They knocked over my potted flowers, and my expensive and irreplaceable gargoyle statue and trespassed on my property." Aftermath D drags the boys over to the couch and swings them to the center Nicole: "BECAUSE YOU MESSED UP ANOTHER GAME, YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND FOUR WEEKS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV or play video games FOR TWO WEEKS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK AND A HALF, YOUR DOLLS and toys ARE GONE FOR A WEEK, AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS OR PLAYING OUTSIDE AFTER SCHOOL FOR A MONTH! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VERY VERY MEAN OF YOU!" Treat: "You're poo-poo!" Brahm: "Poo-poo head!" Nicole: "You both deserve trips to your Naughty Pits." Brahm: "We don't wanna go!" Nicole: "You are going, unfortunately. Tomorrow, you will march over to Mrs. Wallace and apologize to that poor woman, and offer to replace the gargoyle statue and replace her begonias." Brahm: "Bitch!" banishes Brahm and Treat to their respective Naughty Pits Nicole: "I have put you both in here because you have both ruined the 4th powerpoint so far and caused a lot of trouble for Mrs. Wallace. You need to stay there for 3 minutes, and I expect an apology." Preparation E (Social Studies) Nicole: "Most likely Orla will win this one. The two tots better not work my nerve this time." Cause E Brahm: "We should add inappropriate fanart this time!" Treat: "Hell yes! I'll also add funny text in it as well!" Effect E Nicole: "Want to play?" Orla: "Sure!" Nicole: "Here we go!" Orla: "OK!" Nicole: (reading the vandalism) "'I...am a poo-poo head, I...love to...leave Brahm and Treat alone...'" (stops reading) "BOYS! When is this behavior going to end?" goes to the next slide and sees fanmade images of characters from preschool programs engaging in a violent or inappropriate behavior and inappropriate preschool program character memes such as Barney holding the head of Laa-Laa and a meat cleaver covered in blood, a drawing of the Pajanimals swearing (which was drawn by Brahm and Treat), Elmo holding a knife with the words "I'm going to fucking kill you", Cookie Monster saying "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!", Dora shooting Swiper with a gun, Bob the Builder holding a grenade and a gun, A scene of Caillou with the captions "YOU FUCKING GINGER BITCH DON'T TOUCH SHIT!", another Caillou-related image of Rosie appearing to be screaming with the captions "SHUT THE FUCK UP CAILLOU!", A poster called Flush or Little Bill will cut your Dick off, Max from Max and Ruby with the captions reading "I don't wear Gucci, h**. Who do you think I am a basic bitch?", an inflation pic consisting of Annie from Little Einsteins (with the F word written on her stomach by Brahm and Treat), an image of Handy Manny and his tools with the captions "DUDE HIGH AS FUCK. TALKING WITH TOOLS AND SHIT", a Blue's Clues image with "You see a clue? Where?", "On the paper", "Under this blue towel?", and "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?", and Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter engaging in a sexual intercourse gasps Nicole: "UGH! BRAHM AND TREAT! YOU MUST'VE DONE THIS AGAIN! COME OVER HERE NOW! YOU DON'T POST PICTURES OF PRESCHOOL SHOW CHARACTERS THAT ARE INAPPROPRIATE NOR TYPE IN INSULTING STUFF!" knock on the door is heard Nicole: (sighs) "Who could that be?" answers the door and we see an angry group of neighbors from across the street and next door Neighbor #1: "Dr. Joshua Rosenthal, ma'am, from across the street." Neighbor #2: "I'm his wife, Edith Rosenthal." Neighbor #3: "Mr. Arthur Shall, from next door." Neighbor #4: "Mrs. Donna Frelly, from across the street." Neighbor #5: "And I'm her husband, Robert Frelly." Neighbor #6: "Emily Wallace from across the street." Neighbor #7: "Muriel Dyke from next door." Nicole: "What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Shall: "Are these your sons?" (Yanks Brahm and Treat by their ears) Nicole: "What did they do this time?" Muriel Dyke: "Ma'am, I'll tell you what your sons did. They sprayed me with a hose, and then dumped pails on me. And sprayed my cats with a hose." Mr. Shall: "They crashed my niece Jenny's 2nd birthday party. As Jenny was about to blow out the candles, your sons grabbed the double chocolate cake and smashed it into her face. He then jammed the chocolate fountain." Nicole has had it Nicole: "I've had it with the wild and rambunctious tots. They tested me on each and every level, and they would not give up." Nicole: " the boys to the center I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU BOYS COMPLETELY RUINED ALL POWERPOINTS AND SPEECHES! YOU MUST GO TO YOUR BEDROOM FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM ALL PRIVILEGES FOR A MONTH, YOUR DOLLS AND TOYS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK AND A HALF, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR TWO AND A HALF WEEKS, YOU ARE FORCED TO EAT ALL OF THE HEALTHY FOODS WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES THAT WE ARE HAVING FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH ALL YOUR FRIENDS FOR FIVE WEEKS! YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR A MONTH AND A HALF AND THREE WEEKS!" Brahm: "WE WANT TO STAY UP LONGER, PLAY WITH OUR TOYS AND OUR PLAY CARS, WATCH TV, EAT JUNK FOOD AND SEE OUR FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS!" anger rises Nicole: "BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON, rises even more GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" and Treat reluctantly go to their room, whilst Nicole follows them until they make it Robert: "What's going on up there?" Nicole: "Brahm and Treat ruined all five powerpoints including games that I have created." Brahm and Treat: "YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT MOMMY!" Nicole: "Do not say things like that, Brahm and Treat." Brahm: "JUST SUCK MY DICK NOW!" Nicole: "Go to your room." Nicole: "That was a shocker, suck my dick said them." furious Robert drags the boys straight to their bedroom Robert: "NOW STAY IN HERE UNTIL WE COME IN HERE TO SPANK YOUR REAR ENDS!" minutes later, Robert and Nicole arrive with wooden spoons Nicole: "IT IS NOW SPANKING TIME, BOYS!" Robert: "NOW THIS WON'T HURT ONE TINY BIT!" and Robert spank Brahm and Treat respectively with wooden spoons Brahm and Treat: "OW! MUMMY, DADDY!" Nicole: "NAUGHTY BOYS! YOU REALLY HAVE TO CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDES, THAT'S WHY WE ARE SPANKING YOU WITH SPOONS!" Robert: "YOUR MOTHER'S RIGHT, YOU HAVE TO STOP THAT BEHAVIOR AT ONCE!" Brahm: "This isn't good!" Treat: "NOPE!" and Treat begin screaming, crying and bawling loses it while she and Robert continue spanking Nicole: "PIPE DOWN, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS!!!!!!!" Brahm and Treat: "FUCK YOU! WE HOPE YOU DIE IN A CAR CRASH!" Robert: "DON'T SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT, IT IS DISRESPECTFUL!!" the spanking is done, Robert and Nicole leave the boys in their room twin boys begin trashing their bedroom in a rage, smashing the window, flipping their beds upside down, throwing their clothes around, and knocking over the bookcase picks up a Yoshi statue and throws it downstairs, smashing it Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT'S GONNA COST 150 DOLLARS TO FIX THIS STATUE! WE'RE GONNA SELL 150 DOLLARS WORTH OF YOUR PRODUCTS!!!" Robert: "It's okay, Nicole. I can fix it, I will go and get the superglue Just to save you the trouble." Treat: "GO TO FUCKING HELL, YOU GODDAMN WHORE!!! YOU CRACK-HEAD!!!" furious Nicole banishes Brahm and Treat straight into their bed and puts something close to the door to make sure the kids do not get out Nicole: "I've seen abusive parents banish their children, but I had enough with the boys. They even deserved abusive treatment." Sophie: "Just don't be unoriginal and everything will be OK." Nicole: "Making millions of original nouns is not gonna be a cakewalk. I've just had enough with the boys." Presentation Vandalism Aftermath locks Brahm and Treat in their room Robert: "There, that will hold you." is making some banana brownies Nicole: "How about some banana brownies?" Orla: "Sure, mom." hear a loud, crashing sound Kayla: "What was that sound?" Brahm and Treat: "Can we have banana brownies if it was OK or not?" Nicole: "No, boys. Because you misbehaved today. Now go to your room and stay there! You're only having bananas today!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT OUR BANANA BROWNIES, NOT BANANAS!!!!!" Nicole: "No!" Brahm and Treat: "But--" Robert: "NO BUTS BOYS! You are each having one banana and that choice is final!" Brahm: "I hate you, Daddy, and I wish you were fucking killed by a murderer!" Robert: "We will watch a movie. Whoever wins two coin tosses decides to pick the movie." Brahm and Treat: "WILL WE GET TO DECIDE WHICH MOVIE TO WATCH AND PARTICIPATE IN COIN TOSSES??????!!!!" Nicole: "Not a chance, boys. Like I said, I do not wanna see you, because I'm pretty sure that your bad behavior is to blame. As for you, girls, after the movie, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla: "Okay, mummy!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room) "ARE WE GOING TO BASKIN ROBBINS?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Stay in your room." Robert: "And you're both going to eat all of the healthy foods with fruits and vegetables!" Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming, and crying) "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT OUR SISTERS!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT US!! AND WE DON'T LIKE FRUIT AND VEGETABLES!!!!" Nicole: "Lower your tone of voice, you two. You two, that's not true. We care about you two all the time, but we don't if you misbehave." Brahm and Treat: (screeching together from the room, screaming) "DIE IN A DITCH, YOU QUEER!" Brahm: "I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life, Mummy." Treat: "Me neither, slut!" Nicole: "If you turn over a new leaf, you will get your privileges back, but right now, you won't because your behavior now is not acceptable." sets a password on her computer Nicole: "After clocks stroke three, we decided who will pick a movie with coin tosses." Nicole: "Orla and Kayla. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on to the final round." Orla: "Heads." flips a coin and it lands on heads Nicole: "And you win!" Brahm: "ARE...WE...GOING...TO...PARTICIPATE?!?!?!?!" Nicole: "No, boys. Skyla and Haidyn. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to move on." Haidyn: "Heads." flips the coin and it lands on tails Nicole: "Tails! Sorry, Haidyn, maybe you can try again next time." sighs Haidyn: "Okay, mummy...." Brahm and Treat: (yelling) "TRUE OR FALSE?!! BRAHM AND TREAT! WHOEVER WINS THE COIN TOSS GETS TO MOVE ON TO THE FINALLLLL?!" Nicole: "Stay in your rooms! You're not playing, you're not picking, and you're not participating as you were being very bad!" Treat: "FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SKANK!" Brahm: "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Nicole: "Stop with the bad words, boys!" Brahm: "IF YOU DON'T LET US OUT OF OUR ROOMS, WE WILL DESTROY THIS HOUSE FOR GOOD!" Nicole: "Stop it! Don't act ridiculous!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" and Treat break down the bedroom door, run downstairs, grab wooden spoons, go crazy, and attack Nicole with the wooden spoons. Nicole: "And then they attacked me with wooden spoons." Robert: "Orla and Skyla. Who will win the coin toss." flips a coin Orla: "Tails." coin lands on tails Robert: "Orla, you win! Which movie do you want to watch?" Brahm: "THE SPANKING YOU'RE GETTING IS EVEN HARDER! YOU USED TO DO IT WITH ORLA, YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID POO POO HEAD! IT IS NOT OK!" attacks Nicole with the wooden spoon harder. Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" left cheek is almost red, but she returns Brahm and Treat to their room Brahm: "WE WANT TO DO SOME FUN THINGS AND SPEND TIME WITH YOU! GIVE BACK OUR FUN OR WE WILL HURT YOU REALLY HARD!" Nicole: "You will not until your behavior has changed. I am not playing this game, and the reason why the statement you said is false is because of the behavior you caused." Orla: "How about a Tangled movie?" Robert: "And after this, how does Baskin Robbins sound to you?" Orla: "Yeah!" Robert: "OK" Brahm: "Faggot!" Treat: "BURN IN HELL!" Brahm: "FUCK YOU!" Brahm and Treat: "LET US OUT OR YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! WE WILL PEE IN OUR PANTS!" Brahm and Treat: "WE WANT TO GO TO BASKIN ROBBINSSSSS!!!!!!!" Leaving for Baskin Robbins Nicole: "The babysitter came round to stay with Brahm and Treat while the rest of us went to Baskin Robbins." doorbell rings Robert: "Well this must be Brahm and Treat's babysitter now." without warning, a dozen eggs fly at the sitter Sitter: "AAH! Oh, ooh, eek!" Robert: "Oh do forgive me, I am so sorry." Skyla: "I think Brahm and Treat did this!" and Treat run downstairs Treat: "Go home, you stupid bitch!" Brahm: "If we can't go, then no one else will!" Robert: "Boys, you don't throw eggs at the sitter, call her names or tell her to go home. That is rude and unacceptable behavior." Nicole: "Oh, it will be Brahm and Treat today. We will be going out for Baskin Robbins and then a movie." Nicole and the girls drive to Baskin Robbins Sitter: "Now, Brahm and Treat, I want you two to be on your best behavior, understand?" Sitter: "Oh, look boys! Mommy and daddy left the both of you a nice healthy snack for later!" Brahm: "What the hell are they?" Treat: "This better not be the yucky fruits!" Sitter: "Those are apples and pears. You might like them!" Baskin Robbins Baskin Robbins employee: "Hi, welcome to Baskin Robbins. How may I help you?" After a trip to Baskin Robbins Nicole: "Right after I left for Baskin Robbins, I found Treat and Brahm snacking on a Baskin Robbins dessert! Where did he get that?" Nicole: "Where did you boys get that Baskin Robbins dessert?" Brahm: "You have the right to be fair! We ordered it by the phone and paid on our friend's mummy's credit card!" anger explodes Nicole: "I AM BEING FAIR!! THE RULES HAVE NO DIFFERENCE FROM YOUR SISTERS!!! BOTH OF YOU NOW HAVE TO EAT HEALTHY FOODS, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH FRUITS AND VEGGIES!!! STAY IN YOUR ROOMS UNTIL THE NEXT MORNING!!!! ALSO, YOUR DOLLS, GAMES, DVDS, AND TOYS WILL ALL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR TWO WEEKS, YOUR PLAYCARS ARE GONE FOR TWO AND A HALF, WE ARE ENDING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD FOR TWO MONTHS, YOU'LL BE STAYING IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR A MONTH, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR THREE WEEKS, AND THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO BASKIN ROBBINS, YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH GRANDMA BIROU AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD UNTIL TWO MONTHS HAVE PASSED, NOW GIVE THE DESSERT TO US!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOW GROUNDED FOR SEVEN WEEKS AND THREE MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Treat: "WE HOPE YOU DIE IN (bleep), (bleep)NOSE!" gasps, shocked Robert: "NOW I'M GOING TO SELL THAT DESSERT THAT YOU ORDERED TO BASKIN ROBBINS!!" Brahm: "How are you gonna do that, you stupid moron? By the time it's sold, it'll be all melted, yucky, and messy when it gets to the customer." Robert: "Well then, I'll throw it in the trash!" Nicole: "I am never going to take you to Baskin Robbins, ever! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" Brahm: "We hate you so much, Nicole!" Treat: "We wish you were dead in hell!" Nicole: "THAT DOES IT! WE'RE PUTTING YOU TWO STRAIGHT TO BED!" and Robert carry the twins to their bedroom and Robert put the twins to bed in a very rough manner Nicole: "NOW LAY YOURSELVES BACK, CLOSE YOUR EYES, AND GO TO SLEEP!" Brahm and Treat (screeching): "OK!!!!!!" and Treat sob hysterically in their sleep Robert: "STOP YOUR SOBBING, PLEASE!" Nicole: "STAY IN THERE UNTIL WE COME IN HERE TO SPANK YOUR REAR ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" minutes later, Robert and Nicole arrive with wooden spoons Nicole: "YOU ARE GETTING A SPANKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robert: "THIS WON'T HURT ONE TINY BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Robert spank the boys with a wooden spoon Boys: "OW, MOMMY AND DADDY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole: "Because you were very bad boys and that's why you're getting spanked." and Robert stop the spanking and leave the boys in their room. Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts